


The Wizard Boy Next Door

by animejpg



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Fluff, Herbology, M/M, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 03:56:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4772606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animejpg/pseuds/animejpg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a young wizard named Sugawara begins to study magic just down the street, Daichi finds himself visiting the wizard more often than necessary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by: http://c-sushi.tumblr.com/post/127566274915/au-where-suga-is-an-apprentice-wizard-and-daichi

  It was unlike Daichi to be shy, but he couldn't help it; the new wizarding student down the street was just too cute to go up and talk to. The boy looked like practicing spells would be his destiny, especially with his silvery hair and charming smile. It was like the student himself embodied an enchantment that Daichi couldn't shake off.

  He had first met the boy at a welcoming party the neighborhood had; not to mention everyone had to go see the new student who would undertake strict studying from one of the best wizards of all time (or at least that's what he liked to brag about). When Daichi first saw him, he felt awe. At first he blamed it for being the fact that there was a new wizard in their town but he soon realized it was because he thought the boy was magical in entirely different sense than everyone else saw him as. He was too nervous to actually go up and introduce himself, but wi th Daichi's dad running the local herbal store, they were destined to come into contact again.

  Daichi couldn't spend his entire day just thinking about him, not even knowing his name because he was too cowardly to ask. He had  deliveries  to make (the new kid wasn't the only wizard or witch in this town), new herbs and potions to learn, and most of all, he had to lend a hand to his dad to gather the herbs. His old man was getting too old to go running around the woods looking for flowers or specific mushrooms, so the job rested in Daichi to do the running around.

  Just as Daichi was pulling a book about flowers and their properties, his father h ad called him down to make the first delivery of the day. It was a large bundle, with the basic essential herbs as well as a few containers of medicine. Daichi looked at the address and the color drained from his face, and before he could say anything, his father whisked him out on his bike to deliver.

  And that's how Daichi ended up in front of the new kids house, nervously gripping the handlebars. Of course, he had made plenty of trips here before; he was even allowed to walk in to the house deliver the herbs directly. But today, it felt like an entirely new house. 

  Daichi rolled his bike to rest it against the creaking wooden porch before gulping and taking the steps up to the door. He carried the herbs in his bag, slung heavily across his shoulder, weighing him down more than it ever had before. A new student probably meant starting from the bottom up, and even the basics were a lot to learn.

  He turned the door handle, peeking in before completely entering. He closed the door and stood there, looking down the hallway to a lit room that illuminated a soft glow in the darkened house. The master wizard was only ever found in that room, so Daichi assumed that was where the new student must be. Daichi shook his head and slapped his face a few times. God, he went through this everyday and yet here he was suddenly impaired because some cute new wizard boy moved in. He couldn't even believe himself.

  He walked towards the door, ignoring the slight twitches his legs made as he tried to keep himself from shaking. He gently knocked on the door, announcing his arrival before completely opening the door. At a large desk sat the silver haired boy  and,  with a quick glance around the room, no one else. 

  The kid himself was smiling at  Daichi . His silver hair seemed to shine radiantly from the window behind him and his smile was welcoming and warm. He had books arranged into neat little stacks as well as a notebook that seemed to be half filled already. There were a few stray empty potion bottles and withered plants along the desk, but other than that, it was the neatest desk a wizard probably ever had.

  "Uh, I'm here for a delivery," Daichi said, looking anywhere but at the boy.

  "Oh? I guess I can take them," the boy said, "you can just place it over here."

  He motioned to another desk that stood perpendicular to the other one, expanding the boys workspace. Daichi just nodded and began to empty the contents from his bag, all the while the silver hair boy watched him.

  "Don't let me distract you," Daichi said as he gingerly grabbed herb bundles from the bag, "you probably have a lot to study."

  "I do, but I think I deserve a break," the other boys voice was smooth yet Daichi could tell he was tired. Only been here for a week and the old man had probably been hammering  information into the boy's head every waking moment.

  Daichi just nodded in silence, hoping to get out of the room fast, but it took a lot of willpower to not tremble as he emptied the bag.

  "So you work for the herb guy?" he asked.

  "I'm his son and his apprentice so," Daichi coughed awkwardly, "yeah."

  "Wait, you're the herb guys son?" the boy asked exasperated. Daichi could feel himself flush, refusing to look at the other.

  "Y-yeah, why?" Daichi asked, resting his hand on top of the table to give a warning glare at the other. Daichi wouldn't look like someone who spends his time with flowers, given his broad shoulders and form. Daichi remembered when he was younger kids would try to make fun of him but he never let it happen.

  His warning glare melted into pure confusion as the silver haired boy looked happy, almost excited to hear Daichi confirm his identity.

  "You're the best brewers and herb producers around! Also you're dad said you're really talented and careful with what you brew and grow and, well, I'm not the best at flowers and plants actually," the boy said excitedly, trailing off as he glanced towards the stacks of books he had.

  "I'm- uh- glad you know me as that, I suppose," Daichi replied, dumbstruck. This boy has obviously heard a lot of praise about him and he didn't even know the boys name.

  "Wait, I'm sorry but, I never really got your name," Daichi murmured, scratching at his cheek to try hiding his flushed face.

  But the silver haired boy only smiled and nodded, "I'm really sorry, that was rude of me to not even introduce myself," he stood up from his desk and faced Daichi with his hand extended, "My name is Sugawara Koushi."

  Daichi glanced down at the boys hand and attempted to calm himself before also extending his hand and meeting Sugawara's. "I'm Daichi Sawamura."

  Sugawara's hand was soft and pale in Daichi's sweating palms. Sugawara also seemed to be on the thinner side, making Daichi's hand seem larger in comparison to the other boys. When they parted hands, Daichi could still feel a soft and warm tingle around his hand.

  "I'm guessing I'll see you again sometime soon?" Sugawara took his seat again but leaned back and watched as Daichi strung his now empty bag over his shoulder.

  "If you order more herbs, of course," Daichi joked lightly. He felt at ease with the silver haired boy, despite the creepy old house that Daichi always dreaded making deliveries to. With Sugawara, the room had a different feeling; it was inviting and warm. Daichi had hated the old house with the old wizard who wanted rare mushrooms for who knows what, but Sugawara had made himself home and had made it inviting.

  "Trust me," Sugawara replied, "if things keep going the way they are, you'll be here at least everyday."

  "Looks like you'll be keeping me busy," Daichi whistled in surprise, hoping he would still have the energy to come back.

  Sugawara just laughed and gave an apologetic smile, and that was when Daichi realized that he wouldn’t mind coming back to the old wizard's creepy house if he got to see that smile again.


	2. Confession

  The more time Daichi spent with Sugawara, the more he realized why the boy wanted so many herbs. He made so many mistakes when brewing or using the herbs. So far, Daichi had watched as one brew melted the pot, another created writing ink that changed color and even one brew that acted as super glue that Sugawara managed to get all over his desk, so now some of the desks items were permanent. Daichi became more of his teacher than the delivery boy after watching Sugawara nearly created a brew that would basically explode.

  For nearly 3 weeks, he helped teach Sugawara the works around herbs and mushrooms. Soon enough, Sugawara started learning the magical properties of flowers and other herbs, but it was a slow and painful process. Daichi didn't mind though, he found the visits to the wizards house more fun than anything in the past few years. Daichi also loved the praise from Sugawara as well as the old wizard, who taught every magic lesson and  watched over the two from time to time.

  Daichi decided, after a particular session of a failed brewing, that he would confess to Sugawara. Daichi had never been so sure he liked someone so much and just being with Sugawara made Daichi feel like he floating through the air.

  After packing up for the herbs he would be teaching the young wizard, Daichi picked up the blue roses he had picked earlier that day. It wasn't easy to find natural blue roses; Daichi had to walk 3 miles into the forest to even find a single bush with blue roses and he grabbed as many as he could that were fully bloomed.

  As Daichi approached the decrepit  porch of Sugawara's house, Daichi hoped that Sugawara would understand the meaning behind the flowers. They had gone over common garden flowers for the past 2 days, and Sugawara still had trouble knowing the properties of  Basil and Lavender. He knocked softly on the door and entered. The house was usually dark but the more Daichi visited, the more it seemed brighter. 

  He walked through the hallway and tried to steady his breathing, his courage faltering. Although Daichi was strong, he felt weak around Sugawara. The boys smile was contagious and Daichi was sure that Sugawara's smile could cure any sickness. As he walked through the doorway, he hid the flowers behind his back and entered the room slowly, peeking into the wizards study.

  His desk was messy and open notes and books were piled into messy piles. A vase of white daisies sat in a vase that Daichi remembered to be super glued to the desk. Behind Sugawara's desk, there were bundles of dried up herbs and half used plants. He had consistently ordered the herbs in order to practice but never knew how much to use or the proper way to use them.

  Sugawara looked up and immediately smiled and welcomed Daichi in as he usually did. Daichi gave a small smile and continued to his usual place across Sugawara to empty his bag. He stopped and tightened his grip on the flowers behind him as he watched Sugawara thoroughly reading and scrawling down notes. Daichi couldn't help but become slightly entranced with Sugawara's loopy and graceful writing. If only he was as graceful with brewing.

  "Hey, uh, Suga," Daichi started to get the wizards attention, "I wanted to give you something."

  Before Sugawara could reply, Daichi shoved the flowers in his face and hoped for the best as he hung his head, blushing furiously. There were a few moments of tense silence before Daichi felt Sugawara take the flowers from his hands and inspected them.

  Daichi watched Sugawara's expression as the wizard closely inspected the vibrant color of the roses. Daichi was thankful for cutting off the thorns earlier because Sugawara seemed to be gripping the stems tight, as if nervous. Daichi waited to see if Sugawara would say anything, but he seemed to be in a sort of trance with the colors of the roses.

   "They're blue," Daichi said nervously, mentally hitting himself for sounding so stupid. Sugawara laughed and finally looked up at Daichi with a smile that took away Daichi's breathe.

  "Unconditional love, right?" Sugawara said, and Daichi couldn’t help but gawk at the idea that Sugawara was finally understanding properties of flowers. He immediately shut his mouth and nodded, smiling softly at Sugawara.

  "I wish I could also give you orange blossom flowers," Sugawara breathed out, giving a shy smile.

  Daichi stood there and mentally tried to remember what orange blossoms meant, but his head was too muddled to think on one linear path, so he just nodded.

  "You okay? You look like you're about to combust," Sugawara laughed, his eyes showing slight concern.

  Daichi breathed out and lowered his shoulders, realizing how tense he was. He steadied his breathing and gave a small nod and smile, realizing he wasn't rejected. Which meant Sugawara returned his feelings. If only he could remember what orange blossoms meant.

  "Eternal love," Sugawara sighed softly as he stroked the fragile blue petals of the roses.

  "Huh? No, unconditional love. You were right the first time," Daichi corrected him, coming back to his senses.

  "I was talking about the orange blossoms. They mean eternal love," Sugawara smiled.

  Daichi blushed again but couldn’t help but give a small chuckle.

  "So you have been studying," Daichi joked.

  "Only for the important things," Sugawara shrugged, "The old man here kept nailing in meanings about love and friendship and I didn't understand until now." Sugawara laughed again.

  Daichi groaned at how obvious he must have been about his crush but it didn't matter anymore be cause now Daichi knew how Suga felt.

   "Alright, no more slacking, get back to studying," Daichi said as he slung his bag on the desk and began emptying the contents  onto  the already cluttered desk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was just a quick in between while I try to recover from inspiration block ^^

**Author's Note:**

> haha can you tell i had trouble with the title ;))  
> anyways, this is ALSO based on someones artwork which I'll link in the top notes!  
> and yes, ill make the fic match the picture in the end ;)


End file.
